


La nuit des monstres

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark, Deer Dipper Pines, Défi Halloween, Horror, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Dipper fait un cauchemar, avec un monstre et une forêt sombre. Puis cela devient pire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



Dipper sent l'haleine puante du monstre derrière lui, ce relent associé à la chair humaine coincée entre les dents. Il court de toute la vitesse de ses jambes. Les arbres sombres et tordus éclairés par une lune malsaine devraient l'effrayer, mais avec ce qu'il y a derrière lui, tant qu'ils ne lui entrent pas dans le visage, ils sont ses alliés.

C'est du moins ce qu'il croit jusqu'à trébucher sur une racine. Il pousse un petit cri terrifié, mais parvient à rester debout de justesse, à transformer sa chute en un saut en avant.

Ses poumons vont exploser, son coeur bat la chamade, et il n'est pas assez rapide, pas assez...

Cette fois, il s'étale sur le ventre, de tout son long. Des larmes de terreur lui coulent sur le visage. Il ne sait même pas s'il aura le temps de se remettre à quatre pattes, il essaie pourtant.

Et puis son corps semble se relever par lui-même. Soudain, il se sent plus fort. Ses mains sont à ses côtés, serrées en poings, et pourtant, il court encore à quatre pattes, plus vite que jamais, jusqu'à ce que la lumière des étoiles se fonde en une seule aura floue et tremblotante.

Enfin il sort de la forêt, et, sans savoir pourquoi, sait que c'est fini, qu'il est sauvé. Il cesse enfin de courir, haletant. La lune redevient normale, peut-être même un peu trop jaune. Les étoiles forment les constellations qu'il connaît. Et sous cette lumière, il prend enfin le temps de regarder les jambes qui l'ont sauvé, qui ont couru si vite. Ce sont celles d'un animal sauvage.

Pendant quelques secondes, son esprit reste dans le flou, incapable de comprendre. Quatre jambes ? De cheval, ou plutôt... de cerf. Et deux bras pourtant ? Puis il se rappelle que toute transformation de ce genre serait absurde, peu importe le nombre de membres. Encore que, à Gravity Falls... est-il encore à Gravity Falls ?

Puis il réalise soudain. Il est dans un rêve.

Un bruit d'applaudissements lents, ironiques, l'interrompt brusquement. Il lève les yeux, et voit un triangle qui s'était caché dans la lueur de la lune.

"Tu as fini par comprendre, mon petit Pine Tree..."

"Bill !" s'exclame-t-il. "Que fais-tu ici ?" Il pense, sans le dire, je ne suis pas à toi.

"Quelle question ! Je suis venu te sauver de la créature qui te poursuivait, bien sûr ! Tu étais paniqué, tu n'aurais même pas eu l'idée de te battre tout seul. Alors je t'ai juste transformé en quelque chose qui courait plus vite."

Dipper est presque certain que c'est n'importe quoi. Le coeur toujours battant, il demande "Le monstre était toi ? Envoyé par toi ?"

Bill éclate de rire. "J'aime tes idées, Pine Tree ? Cela change quoi, pour toi ?" Il se rapproche de Dipper. Il est immense maintenant - comme quand ils l'ont affronté dans l'esprit de l'Oncle Stan. "Et bien sûr que si, tu es à moi." Un immense main lui caresse la tête, ébouriffe ses cheveux. "Tu es mon petit daim de compagnie."

Dipper réalise seulement alors qu'il a de petites cornes, quand Bill joue avec, et aussi des oreilles animales. Quand les doigts de Bill les touchent, elles lui semblent douces, et il frissonne de tout son corps, jusqu'au bout de sa queue.

"Arrête." gémit-il.

"Tu voudrais que je te retransforme en humain ? Après tout, le monstre est parti." La voix de Bill est aussi douce qu'elle peut l'être, comme une consolation, une offre de cadeau. Dipper a l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens. Comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

"Oui ?" dit-il d'un ton méfiant. Il a l'impression que cette forme fait quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas. Peut-être a-t-elle trop d'instincts.

Bill semble vibrer d'excitation, et déjà son immense main ne caresse plus, enserre la tête de Dipper. Une autre a saisi la chair tendre de son ventre animal. Il ne le soulève pas, mais c'est bien pire, c'est comme s'il comme si d'un simple toucher de ses doigts, il changeait sa forme, son essence...

"Non !" crie-t-il. "Non, non !"

"Oh, vraiment ?" demande Bill. "Tu crois que tu peux changer d'avis comme cela ? Mais puisque tu demandes, je ne te rendrai pas _humain_."

Les mains de Bill le malaxent comme de la pâte à modeler ; il sent ses organes glisser les uns sur les autres, se fondre ensemble, disparaître parfois. Il hurle à s'en blesser la gorge. Il réalise seulement alors que c'est la seule source de douleur, que tout ce que Bill est en train de lui faire, aussi contre-nature et révoltant et étrange et incroyable que ce soit, ne fait pas _mal_.

Enfin, il se retrouve posé sur le dos, dans une des paumes de la main du démon, épuisé.

"Non, non..." murmure-t-il encore, avant de réaliser que c'est fini.

Il regarde ses bras, ses jambes. Tout semble en ordre, même si ses vêtements ont disparu. Il se tâte la tête, et n'y trouve que ses cheveux. Mais alors qu'il essaie de se lever, il sent quelque chose de lourd et de doux dans son dos.

Il tâte la main du démon, et il ressent que cette masse duveteuse fait partie de lui. Il le sent quand il la touche, non seulement dans sa main, mais ailleurs.

Bill le fait rouler d'une main à l'autre, et un instant, Dipper voit le sol, à des dizaines de mètres de lui. La forêt qui était immense lui semble maintenant finie, il peut en distinguer les bords. Et il croit être juste au-dessus.

Aussi, alors qu'il se relève maintenant sur ses genoux, il voit ce qu'il avait jusqu'ici deviné. La lumière de la lune se reflète sur les ailes qui pendent de chaque côté de son dos.

Et Bill les lui caresse, doucement, lui remet les plumes en ordre. c'est une sensation intense, et terriblement plaisante.

"Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?" demande Bill d'un ton léger et satisfait. "Sais-tu que j'avais l'habitude de faire cela à ton grand-oncle ? Il n'était pas comme toi. Il appréciait chaque seconde où je remplaçais son humanité superflue par un don de moi. Il aimait être mon adorateur, mon animal de compagnie, mon jouet. Et plus tard, après notre petit différent, il s'est muré et a feint de m'ignorer et de peu se soucier des changements de son corps. Mais jamais il n'a hurlé comme toi. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'aime beaucoup."

Dipper ne veut pas imaginer cela, alors c'est peut-être mieux qu'avec les caresses de Bill sur ses ailes blanches, il ne puisse pas penser du tout ? Non, non, il doit s'enfuir !

"Tu veux sauter ?" demande Bill comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. "Le moment est maintenant ! Qui sait, tu apprendras peut-être à voler avant de t'écraser au sol ?"

Ses doigts caressent maintenant aussi la peau, juste à la naissance des ailes, et sa nuque en même temps, qui se détend peu à peu. Dipper voudrait pouvoir se séparer de ce corps qui le trahit, qui n'est même pas le sien, pas vraiment. Encore une fois, il a l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi.

"Ou tu préfères rester ici ?" susurre Bill. "Oui, c'est le bon choix. Mon petit oiseau n'a pas besoin de cage."

"Je ne suis pas à toi." répète Dipper, d'une voix plus tremblante qu'il le souhaiterait.

"Oh, tu es si buté. Si tu le veux, passons un accord. Avoue juste que tes rêves sont à moi, et je te laisserai partir."

Partir d'où ? Ha oui, bien sûr. Il est dans un rêve, donc il peut se réveiller !

Il a l'impression terrible que ce que Bill lui demande de dire n'est que la vérité. Mais il ne veut pas l'avouer. Peut-être est-ce une question de fierté, peut-être a-t-il l'impression que les mots ont du pouvoir, dans son propre esprit pire qu'ailleurs.

"Tu devras bien le faire !" s'exclame-t-il. "Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal en vrai, et je vais me réveiller le matin !"

"C'est vrai." répond Bill, sans perdre pour autant son ton satisfait. "Mais en attendant... sais-tu combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que tu t'es endormi ? Quelques heures, ou quelques secondes peut-être ? Peu importe quelle est la réalité, je peux te faire croire que tu restes ici des jours, des années... Alors ?"

Dipper hésite encore, quand Bill semble penser qu'il a pris sa décision. Il referme à nouveau ses grandes mains sur lui, qui le pétrissent, l'altèrent, le possèdent. Il crie à nouveau, tente de se débattre, appelle un secours qui n'arrivera pas. Cela lui permet d'oublier que la sensation est presque fascinante. Oh, Bill n'a même pas besoin de lui faire ça ! Il ne l'a pas fait la première fois !

Le démon est en train de le pincer doucement entre ses doigts quand Dipper atteint une forme stable et retrouve des yeux qui peuvent voir. Il peut distinguer, sous lui, la forêt sombre. Aussi, que ses jambes qui se recroquevillent sont des jambes de chèvre.

Et Bill le lance en l'air.

Dipper tournoie si vite que l'air immobile siffle à ses oreilles. Il pense un instant qu'il va vomir. Et ensuite, s'écraser à terre, et se broyer tous les os.

Mais Bill le rattrape, tout doucement, et Dipper ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement et de reconnaissance. Il se retrouve, à nouveau, couché sur le dos dans la paume de sa main. Il a l'impression de mieux sentir les odeurs. Les arbres sont si loin, pourtant...

Bill, du bout du doigt, le maintient couché, ou peut-être caresse sa poitrine. Il descend lentement, et Dipper tremble. La façon dont Bill le touche est trop agréable, il sait bien que c'est un rêve, mais...

Puis Bill effleure son sexe, et il couine littéralement.

"Oh, mon petit Pine Tree," dit le démon, sa voix presque affectueuse. "Tu aimes bien cette forme-là, n'est-ce pas ?"

Au milieu de mouvements de hanches qu'il ne peut retenir, Dipper parvient à se relever sur les coudes. Il peut voir un doigt de Bill qui joue avec son érection - bien plus grosse que dans son souvenir - oh ! Ses joues rougissent alors qu'il se rappelle ce qu'on dit des Satyres. Bill le touche à peine, vraiment, la caresse très doucement, et pourtant, il ne peut pas se rappeler avoir été si excité. Même la honte ne parvient pas à le retenir, au contraire. Ses jambes sont écartées, son dos se cambre, et il sent qu'il va jouir...

Et soudain, Bill s'arrête son doigt juste assez près pour presque le toucher. Dipper gémit de frustration.

"Dis que tu es à moi." murmure-t-il d'une voix presque trop engageante, qui ne semble pas se moquer, "et je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras."

Dipper sait trop bien ce qu'il veut en ce moment, mais c'est de la triche ! Ce n'est pas lui, pas vraiment.

"S'il te plait..." gémit-il.

"Tu sais ce qu'il faut." Bill lève le doigt plus haut, comme pour le narguer. La gorge de Dipper est sèche. Il ne sait pas s'il peut résister plus longtemps.

Alors, d'un seul mouvement, il roule sur le côté.

Oh, les étincelles dans son sexe quand il est sur le ventre ! Mais il résite à la tentation, continue à rouler sur lui-même, et bientôt il tombe, vers la sombre forêt. Il ne peut plus tolérer cela. S'il tombe, il mourra, et s'il meurt, il se réveillera, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça que les rêves marchent ?

Et qui sait peut-être que pendant la chute le désir va le rendre fou, peut-être que Bill va le rattraper, peut-être qu'il tombera doucement et ne retrouvera en bas qu'un monstre plus cruel et moins dangereux que Bill, peut-être que le triangle va accomplir ses menaces et le laisser tomber pendant une éternité.

Il peut juste fermer les yeux, et souhaiter être libre de ce rêve un jour, quitte à retrouver ses cauchemars.


End file.
